We created fusion chimeras between GR and other nuclear receptors that manifest ligand dependent cytoplasmic/nuclear translocation for the chimeric receptor in response to the heterologous ligand. The approach has been successfuly developed for the retinoic acid receptor (RAR), the estrogen receptor (ER), and the progesterone receptor (PR), and the thyroid hormone receptor (ThR). We developed cell lines which express fluorescently tagged versions of the receptor chimeras. We have utilized this fluorescent protein fusion technology to show that U.S. water supplies are heavily contaminated with chemicals that have glucocorticoid and androgen activity. We have filed US patent application No. 61/656,473 to cover licensing of this technology We have also utilized this fluorescent protein fusion technology to develop high through-put automated screens to identify small molecule modulators of nuclear receptor responses.